Sparklings, Anyone?
by tfplover14
Summary: Prime verse. Arcee and Cliffjumper receive some news from Ratchet. Will this change for the better or for worse? Read to find out! Rated T for safety. Co-written by lefthandedgamergal. Just plain old loving CliffCee. R
1. Lefthandedgamergal's chapter

**HIIIIIIIII! I'm Lefthandedgamergal! (though you might have already known that) I'm co-writing this fic with tfplover14, who is an awesome, amazing friend of mine. (You rock! :P) I hope you enjoy this chapter and every other chapter! And if you don't, oh well, you don't have to finish reading. Flames are fine by me, so long as there's no profanity. My rambling aside, however, please**  
**EEENNNJOOOOOOY!¡!**  
**WAIT! One more thing! You can read the mother story for this fic here: /s/9910456/1/Together-Forever (you'll have to add the / part 'cause it won't let us put the whole link. **

**Note from tfplover14: ENJOY! I will be writing next chapter.**

* * *

It had been a year and a half since Cliffjumper and Arcee had gotten married, and they were happier than ever.

One morning, however, when Arcee was sipping a cube of Energon with Cliff, she felt a sudden pain in her tanks. She clutched them, knowing she was about to throw up. She dropped the Energon and dashed as fast as she could to the bathroom, Cliff following her out of concern and confusion. But she didn't make it.

Right outside the bathroom, she hurled.  
Vomit splattered all over the floor. Arcee retched, more puke sloshing all over the ground.  
"Sweetspark! What's wrong?" Cliff asked nervously, rubbing her back as more vomit hit the floor.

"I don't know." Arcee spluttered. "Okay, I think I'm done." The blue femme coughed. "Primus, I wonder what caused THAT."

"EEEEEWWWWWWWWW!" screamed a voice behind them.  
"Primus… what the scrap happened here?!" Bulkhead shrieked, having accidentally stepped in the vomit, since his berthroom was right across from the bathroom.

"'Cee threw up, what does it look like, Bulk?"  
"Arcee, I think it would be wise to have Ratchet examine your tanks." said a voice behind them.  
"Optimus, I think you're right." coughed Arcee, straightening up.  
"Let's go. Thank you, Optimus." said Cliff, putting his arm around her shoulders protectively and leading her to med bay.

When the two entered med bay, Ratchet stopped confusedly from his work.  
"What do you two want?" the medic snapped, turning to face them.  
"Arcee threw up!" Cliff exclaimed, pulling Arcee closer to him as she groaned in pain. "A lot." he added.  
Ratchet's facial expression softened as he stood up.  
"Alright, then, let's take a look at your tanks."

Ratchet spread some jelly-like cream on her tanks and grabbed a device to take a scan.  
As he ran the scan, he let out an audible gasp, leaving Cliffjumper and Arcee to gaze at him in confusion and concern.

He grabbed the scan results and ran out to tell Optimus the "horrible" news. Whispers could be heard all the way from med bay, leaving Cliff and Arcee wondering what was going on that was so serious. Did Arcee have some incurable and deadly stomach disease?

It was only a matter of seconds before Ratchet returned, accompanied by Optimus.  
Ratchet took a deep breath before speaking. He looked extremely nervous.  
"Arcee, Cliffjumper, there's something REALLY FRAGGING IMPORTANT I have to tell you..."

* * *

**MWAHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *cough, hack, cough* Er, um, sorry. CLIFFHANGER! I'm evil, aren't I? Come on, admit it, I'm the evillest person ever, am I right, or am I right? I'm wrong, aren't I. OH WELL! I didn't want to be evil anyway. That would mean I'm on Voldemort's side. HOPE THIS WAS THE BEST FRAGGIN EXPERIENCE OF YOUR LIFE!**

**Note from tfplover14: Yeah I know she's insane. Even she admits it. **  
**Lefty: I DO ADMIT IT!**  
**tfplover14: HEY! This is my note! **  
**Lefty: OH WELL! TOO FRAGGIN BAAAAAAAAAAAAD! SUCKS TO BE YOU NO IT DOESN'T**  
**tfplover14: *kicks her aft out* **  
**Lefty: I'LL BE BAAAAAAA...**  
**tfplover14: Not until chapter 3! By the way, what she meant by "best experience" is that she hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry if it was short. BTW, I'm working on chapter 2 (it will be longer) as you read this and it will probably be posted some time today or tomorrow, so if you want to know what Ratchet's going to tell them, you should click that little button that says 'follow'. **

**Both: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Tfplover14's chapter

Chapter 2

**Sup fanfictioners! Tfplover14 here! My turn to write a chapter! In this chapter, Ratchet says something REALLY FRAGGING... COOL... UM, IMPORTANT... Nah, just whatever.**

**I would have had this posted sooner, but I got grounded. Frickin GROUNDED. For a whole week. :(**

* * *

Ratchet took a deep, shaky breath and smiled.

"You're sparked."  
"Don-don DAAAAAAH!" Bulkhead peeped his helm through the doorway.

Everyone turned to look at him.  
"Bulkheeead!"

"She's... Sparked?" Cliff asked weakly, his voice hoarse.  
"Yes!" Ratchet said irritably.  
Cliffjumper stood still for a few moments, digesting the information, before falling backwards in a dead faint, Optimus catching him before he hit the ground.

Arcee facepalmed. "Remind me why I married him."

Ratchet grabbed a bucket of ice water and dumped it over his helm.

"I DIDN'T STEAL THE ENERGON!" He shouted. "Wait, what? Oh, guys I had the most awful dream! 'Cee threw up and Ratchet told us she was SPARKED!"

"Uh, Cliff?" Arcee whispered. "It wasn't a dream."

Cliff nodded. "So I'm hallucinating."  
"Cliff," Arcee brought her helm to her servo slowly. "Mech. Up. I'm actually. Sparked."

Cliff nodded, his faceplates reflecting panic. "Oh. Oooohhh. Well in that case, I am going to sit CALMLY on my berth while CALMLY finishing my Energon."

Cliff walked out of the room somewhat calmly and as soon as he was out of the room, his knees collapsed and he started spazzing out.

"OH MY PRIMUS OH MY PRIMUS! I CAN'T BE A SIRE! I CAN'T BE A SIRE! I CAN'T GIVE UP MY FREE TIME!"

Arcee looked murderous.

"WHY PRIMUS?! WHYYYYYYYY?! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE A SIRE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"  
"Someone please remind me- someone just PLEASE remind me WHY I married this wimp of a mech!"

Ratchet piped up. "Well, maybe it's because you l-"  
"I don't need to know!"  
"But you asked!"  
"I DON'T NEED TO FRAGGING KNOW!"

Arcee got up angrily and walked out of med bay. "I'm going to get that wuss you call a mech."

Ratchet leaned sideways towards Optimus. "Her hormones are kicking in!" He whispered, and Optimus just hm-ed thoughtfully in reply.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Arcee yelled, her angry faceplates peeping through the doors of med bay, glaring hard at Ratchet.

"Nothing!" Ratchet smiled, though he could not cover up his fear.  
"I'm pretty sure I heard something!" She yelled, before continuing her Cliff hunt.

"CLIFF!" She roared. In the hallway she found him, cowering in terror. She grabbed him by the horn.  
"Um, 'Cee that hurts! Ow. 'Cee, can you let go? Ow. Ow."

"And THAT is why you don't mess with a sparked femme," Ratchet whispered to Optimus, who nodded.

"I HEARD YOU!"

Arcee angrily dragged the mech into their berthroom.

"Now tell me how me being sparked is an 'awful' thing!" She demanded, crossing her arms and glaring daggers at him.

"It wasn't really something I was prepared for," Cliff said weakly, hoping she wouldn't slap him or anything.

Arcee waited for him to go on.

"And I'm really not ready to be a dad," he confessed, avoiding Arcee's gaze as he blushed.

Arcee said nothing for a few moments.  
"Well you're going to have to be ready."

Cliff sighed. "I know."

Arcee leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Suddenly, Miko burst into the room.

"ARCEE AND CLIFFJUMPER KISSIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! HERE COMES THE SPARKLING, AND THEN COMES ANOTHER! THEN COMES A BUNCH OF SPARKLINGS! THAT'S NOT ALL, THAT'S NOT ALL! HERE COMES A SPARKLING DRINKING ENERGON!"

She danced around the two bots while launching into an encore of the song, Jack and Raf joining her.

Arcee rolled her optics in annoyance. "You all know that's not how the song goes."

"Who cares?" Miko exclaimed, giggling at the two bots. "So, what are you going to name him or her?"

"CLIFFJUMPER JR.!" Cliff yelled, jumping up.  
Arcee frowned. "No. Just no."

Miko eyed him in confusion. "What makes you think it's gonna be a boy?"

"Mech," Cliff corrected her. "It's always a mech, you should know that Miko. It's going to be a mech, we're going to name him Cliff Jr. and he's going to look JUST LIKE ME!"

Arcee facepalmed. "Your ego is at an all-time high."  
"It's so overinflated it has stretch marks!" Miko added, putting her hands on her hips.

"You can say that again, sister," Arcee huffed, playfully punching Cliff's arm lightly.

"C'mon, you think it's cute," Cliff teased her, and she rolled her optics again.  
"My point exactly."

Ratchet walked in cautiously, as if he was handling a highly-explosive device.  
"Arcee, if you don't mind, you need to have an ultrasound."

Arcee rolled her optics in frustration. "OK, I know I'm sparked, but you don't have to treat me like a bomb that's about to blow up."

"But your hormones and all..." He began, before Arcee cut him off angrily.  
"One more word about my hormones and I'll personally make sure Bulkhead breaks all your equipment!"

Ratchet's point exactly.

"So, how do you tell if it's a mech or a g- ahem, femme?" Miko asked the medic.

"Same as you humans do," Ratchet replied, glancing at Arcee. "Except sparklings develop a lot faster so we can tell what it is within a day or two. Right now I need to have an ultrasound to make sure Arcee's sparkling is in good health."

"Hint taken." Arcee grumbled. She grabbed Cliff's servo and dragged him out the hall, towards med bay. "Whoa! Slow down, 'Cee!"

"Hormones." Ratchet shook his head.

LATER, IN MED BAY

Ratchet spread the familiar jelly-like cream on Arcee's lower abdomen. He fired up the hand-held machine and pressed it to where the Newspark was.

"I'm getting the results now."  
As Ratchet looked at the results, he beamed with satisfaction. "Congratulations. You're going to be the creators of a healthy sparkling."

Cliff pumped his fist in the air. "CLIFF JR.!"  
Arcee whacked him.  
"OW!"

"We are NOT naming our kid Cliff Jr.!" She snarled, glaring at him. "Not in a quadrillion years!"  
"Awwwwww!" Cliff fake-whined, sticking out his lower lip plate.

"Hmmm," Ratchet said thoughtfully, tapping the table with his index digit. "It appears your sparkling is developped enough to determine what it is."

"MECH! It's a mech, right?"  
Ratchet shook his head.

Arcee jumped up from the medical berth. "In your FACE, Cliff!"  
He rolled his optics. "Yeah, yeah, you win, you win."

"Arcee, you will need to take some medicine to remain in good health while you're carrying," Ratchet cut in, getting up. "I'm going to get it. Stay here."

"So," Arcee smiled at Cliff, "Are you excited we're having a femme, or do you still want a mech?"  
Cliff grinned. "It would've been nice to have a mech, but I'm happy." He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Cliff leaned in slowly and pressed his lips into hers softly. Arcee smiled as he pulled away.

"Excuse me?" Ratchet interrupted, raising an optic ridge.

"PRIMUS!" Cliff removed his servo from Arcee's waist and stood there, trying to look innocent. "You didn't see anything. Nothing happened."

Ratchet smirked and handed Arcee the white bottle of medicine. "Take this every morning. Make sure your tanks aren't empty and make sure you drink enough Energon. You're drinking for two now."

"OK," Arcee took the medicine and tucked it into her storage compartment.

"Oh, and one more thing," Ratchet added. "The medicine tends to make you drowsy, so I recommend lying down after usage. And don't forget to take some now or later. You need today's dose."

"OK, Docbot."

Arcee walked into the quarters her and Cliff shared and sat down on a crate. She took out the medicine and popped a pill. She grabbed a cube of Energon and took a swig to wash it down.

"You need to finish that," Cliff pointed to the cube as he walked in and sat down on a crate opposite to hers.

"Yes, 'Ratchet'," Arcee teased him, grabbing the cube and taking a sip. To speed things up a little, she tipped the cube and chugged it.  
"I need to lie down. Doc's orders."

The blue femme got up and transferred from the crate to the berth. She sat down on it and swung her legs up.  
"Wow, this medicine kicks in quick. I'm starting to get drowsy."

Cliff sat down next to her. "Like how much?"  
Arcee sighed. "Just a little, but it's increasing." She yawned. "Rapidly."

After fifteen minutes, Arcee's optics began to droop. Soon, her optics gave and she fell into a peaceful recharge.

Cliff smiled and walked up to the berth. He took the blankets in his servos and pulled it up to the sleeping femme's shoulders. He hesitated, but quickly pecked her cheek and crept out of their quarters, leaving the tired femme to her recharge.

* * *

**So after 1, 512 ****words, I am done *headdesks* this took forever! Let me know what you think, and lefthandedgamergal will soon be working on chapter 3. Thanks for reading and have a good day! tfplover14 OUT.**


End file.
